


Oh, what you do to me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beard Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “But, why?”He blinked slowly, his head tilting a little to the side as he regarded her curiously. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush under his attentions.“Well, I only grew the beard for fundraising,” he replied eventually, giving a small shrug.“I like it,” she whispered, her hands fiddling with each other. “I mean, I liked you anyway. Before, I mean. But, the beard…it is …mmmm.”“Yeah?” he responded, his lips lifting in the barest of smiles, his own ears coloured pink. He liked her, she realised.“Hot,” she exclaimed, feeling boldness course through her at the way he looked as though he was clinging to her every word, desperate for her praises.Jon sucked in a breath, his eyes darkening and Sansa whimpered at the way he let his gaze roam all over her body.





	Oh, what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr prompt: Sansa has a beard kink.  
> Title from No-one Knows by Queens of the Stone Age.

Jon Snow had never been unattractive, not really.  With his kind eyes and shy smile as well as his sweet, dorky side he wasn’t short of female attention. And Sansa would be lying if she were to say she had never imagined what that mouth could do to her or how it would feel to have him in her bed.

But they had been very far between thoughts and it wasn’t like other guys hadn’t entered her mind either when she got busy beneath her sheets or in her shower.

But then he had grown a beard.

And now, whenever they met at one of Robb or Arya’s social gatherings, she couldn’t stop staring at him with lust, wondering what that beard would feel like scarping her skin as he kissed all over her body.

Yes, Jon had attractive qualities anyway but physically, the beard had made him ten times more attractive in Sansa’s eyes. So much so that she could never think of anyone but him when she touched herself.

Maybe it was a sign of masculinity, she wondered vaguely as she watched him rub his beard while thinking over the crossword puzzle in front of him. She would ask Bran but she didn’t want all the teasing questions about why her sudden interest in the origin of beard kinks correlated perfectly with her heightened interest in Jon.

“Arya won’t be long,” she said suddenly, wanting to start a conversation so she is distracted from looking at his face and imaging her own hands touching it.

He glanced up in surprise, clearly having been engrossed in his crossword.

“Sorry,” she added with a soft smile, clutching her mug against her mouth. “I didn’t mean to distract you.”

“Its fine, I wasn’t really bothered about it anyway” he replied, closing and folding the paper before placing it to the side.

Warmth erupted in her belly as he smiled at her, his teeth showing and he looked so handsome, especially with that beard. It took all her strength not to squeak at his attention, all her will power to prevent herself from rubbing her thighs together.

“So, um,” she started and immediately cringed when he raised his eyebrows. “When do you get your car back?”

_Really? Really, Sansa?_

“Tuesday,” he replied. “Other than this pick up I have to get and the appointment at the barber’s I’m good though. Arya is giving me a lift to that too.”

“Barbers?” Sansa blurted, turning to place the mug on the counter and then whirling back to face him just as fast in her shock. “What…why?”

“Um…to get a hair cut?” he answered with a small chuckle. "And this sorted." He reached up to stroke his beard and Sansa felt an instant wetness between her thighs as she thought about how much she wanted to be doing such a thing.

“But, why?”

He blinked slowly, his head tilting a little to the side as he regarded her curiously. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush under his attentions.

“Well, I only grew the beard for fundraising,” he replied eventually, giving a small shrug.

“I like it,” she whispered, her hands fiddling with each other. “I mean, I liked you anyway. Before, I mean. But, the beard…it is …mmmm.”

“Yeah?” he responded, his lips lifting in the barest of smiles, his own ears coloured pink. He liked her, she realised.

“Hot,” she exclaimed, feeling boldness course through her at the way he looked as though he was clinging to her every word, desperate for her praises.

Jon sucked in a breath, his eyes darkening and Sansa whimpered at the way he let his gaze roam all over her body.

“Sansa,” he murmured, his eyes back on her face, searching.

She didn’t think as she crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth pressed against his, a moan escaping her as it did him and it urged her to press closer, between the gap between his thighs.

Jon clung to her back, holding her close as she moved her lips insistently, her tongue darting out to trace the shape of his sinful mouth, begging for entry.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke their daze and she sprung away from him, turning quickly to the sink and turning on the tap just as Arya opened the kitchen door.

“Right, lets get a move on. Places to be, people to do!” she greeted Jon, grabbing her car keys from the counter.

Jon made a choking sound, quickly covering it with a cough. Sansa chanced a look over her shoulder and met his gaze.

“Jon!” she called out suddenly, making both he and Arya pause in curiosity. “I’d be happy to, uh, continue that conversation…later…maybe?”

He grinned and gave a quick nod. “Sure, it was fun,” he said. “Give me a call.”

***

It took three days for her to give in and call him.

She had expected smugness in his voice or on his face when she turned up at his flat. But there hadn’t been anything but pleasant surprise at her call.

And judging by the way he had her pinned against the wall, his beard leaving marks against her cheek, her jaw, her neck as he nuzzled and kissed at her skin. Her fingers untangled from his hair, ghosting across his face until they meet the coarse hair and stroke gently. A desperate moan tumbled from her lips and Jon chuckled, his teeth scraping against the point her shoulder met her neck.

“You really do like it hmm?” he teased

“Stop talking,” she retorted through a gasp as he nuzzled her neck once more, his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin and making her arch and keen desperately. “I can think of a better use for that mouth.”

He paused and for a second, she inwardly cursed. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, none of her exes had been keen on it either. Still, she can’t help the disappointment churning in her stomach at the fact she won’t get to see those lovely lips, that rough beard wet from her.

“Me too,” he groaned, his breath escaping in a harsh pant and followed by a sharp inhale, as though he can barely take in her words.

And then he slid to his knees and Sansa’s eyes went wide as he grinned up at her, lifting her right leg up and over her shoulder as he ducked his head under her skirt.

His lips pressed against her underwear and caused his beard to rub against the sensitive skin at the apex of her thighs. She gasped, eyes fluttering closed. Her hands stretched out, nails curling into the wall on instinct. It felt so good, so good already.

She felt his fingers curl in the waistband of her knickers, tugging them roughly from her with an almost inhuman sound escaping him when she was fully bare before him.

“Oh, oh god,” she groaned when he slid his tongue along her slit.

The wall was uncomfortable against her back but she couldn’t bring herself to care as his tongue traced patterns through her folds before settling firmly on her clit.

Her right hand slid off the wall, reaching down to grasp his hair, pushing him firmly against her flesh. The groan he gave at such a move vibrated through her, causing a harsh gasp to tumble from her lips and then trailing into a low whine.

“Please,” she moaned, her hips rolling frantically against his mouth. “I’m…I’m…!”

He hummed softly, his tongue idly sliding down until it brushed her entrance. An inhuman cry escaped her and her head fell back against the wall with a dull thud, her mouth hanging open in pleasure.

His tongue retreated but she barely gave a groan of disappointment before his finger was there, teasing her opening before pushing inside of her. His lips closed over the hood of her clit, sucking gently and Sansa’s eyes clenched shut, white bursting behind her lids.

And even as she came back down, he remained there, his tongue never stopping, his finger still pumping inside of her. She shook and gasped as she was hurtled into another climax.

Her chest was heaving, her entire body light and hot as she came back down and Jon slowly emerged from under her skirt. And if Sansa whimpered at the sight of his lips, plump and wet. A sharp gasp pulled in her chest and desire stirred once more in her gut as she took in how wet his beard was.

“How was that?” he asked cockily as he set her leg down and stood once more, his breath ghosting her mouth, taunting her.

She didn’t reply, instead she slung an arm around his neck and brought him against her mouth, her tongue pushing past his lips when he gave a sharp gasp.

“Don’t get rid of the beard,” she moaned as the parted, her words mumbled against his lips. She felt them twitch beneath her own with a smile.

“Funny,” he whispered. “I was just thinking it wasn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
